Lingers On
by xEnter.Nightx
Summary: This piece is from a writing competion i was in. Tonks P.O.V of Harry's last battle with Voldermort.One shot.


Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the poem is bya person from a poetry site.

The summer sun leaked through the windows into a bleak, bland office. One man stood behind a desk, staring down upon a bubble gum pink haired girl, she was looking slightly dissapointed. 'Nymphadora, i assure you, you wouldn't like this case, it has too many obsticals, not one for a young lady' said the minister, he looked particularly smug about this, he shuffled some papers. 'Along you go now then Nymphadora'. Tonks tutted. 'Call me Tonks' she said, her teeth gritted in frustration. 'Ok then Nymphadora'.

Making sure to slam the door, Tonks walked out of the boiling office into the magically air conditioned room, full of office cubicles and rushing women and men pushing passed the young girl like she wasn't there, she looked at a source of comotion and saw a muggle artifact called a 'T.v' being watched by fellow wizards.

She let out a frustrated "eurgh" and sat down in the swiveling chair. 'Whats the matter now Tonks?' asked Remus, he poked his head around the gap from his cubicle to hers.

Tonks felt herself smile broadly and she hadn't even turned to face the man. That caramel coloured hair, gorgeous deep brown eyes made her go weak at the knees, but of course they were just friends, nothing more. 'Fudge is the problem, i can't believe people still want him here, i think Dumbledore should be here instead but of course no-one listens to me, do they?' She said, more to herself than to Remus.

He smirked at the girl and sat on her desk. 'I listen to you, but whats he done now?' Tonks began to explain to Remus about how she desperately wanted this case, a watch person over nights, she would be good at it because of her special power to transform but of course the minister wanted a animagus.

'Even after i stayed up half the night planning what to say' she continued to whine until Remus stopped her.

'You know what he is like, he only gives me small jobs to, and thats because of what i...become' he said sadly. Tonks stared into his eyes, as he looked away, they seemed to be filling up with liquid.

Tonks turned away her own dark eyes and stared at her owl, Spuk. A devilishly handsome bird if you happened to ask Tonks, his feathers were so silk like that you could use the individual strands on a designer coat.

The bird hooted to announce that Remus had left her cubicle. "Why can't i just admit to him that i like him..." thought Tonks, she shut the cubicle door with a short snap.

These type of days dragged on, full of the orders meetings and also the ministrys. How she wished that she could look after Harry again, those days were fun, she could do her job and spend some time with Remus aswell. But of course those days would have to go down the drain now. Since the decision to believe Harry was vindicated when Voldermort showed up in the ministry only a year and a couple of months ago. 'Tonks you there?' asked someone, it was coming from her fire in the wall. She walked over to it, smiling once more. 'Listen im sorry that i didn't say goodbye earlier, shacklebolt wanted to see me in his office'. Tonks nodded and sat crossed legged on the living room floor. 'Its ok Remus listen i was wondering-' Tonks began, but Remus carried on. 'Listen i have to go, theres an emergency at the minstry, death eaters you should go to'. His head exited from the fire, Tonks stood up and ran for her wand.

'Tonks, what are you doing here? we didn't send for you' exclaimed Shacklebolt. There were tons of death eaters around them, but there was the same amount of aurors. _'Vulnero Secus'_ yelled Tonks, three death eaters got blasted towards the back wall, painting being removed from there hooks. 'How did they get in, without you all seeing' said Tonks, she was trying to fight three death eaters at once. Once spell after another, one man down the pattern seemed to be carrying on, Tonks was growing tired, why was this happening now? She noticed that Remus wasn't around she searched the floor as she battled with an old man named "Nott". She spotted him, grabbing onto a desk, holding his stomach in pain, blood was spilling out from the large gash.

'Remus' she yelled, she shoved Nott out the way causing him to stumble down a connecting staircase. 'Remus are you ok?'. He didn't answer he simply coughed, spitting out blood. It was a stupid question really. Tonks looked around her shoulder, everyone was fighting, but many death eaters were tied up, Tonks took her chance and threw Remus' arm up on her shoulder. 'C'mon Remus, your going to have to help me' she said, slightly struggling under the mans weight.

'What have we got here?' asked the medi-witch, one look at Remus' gash though told her everything. 'Good god!' she exclaimed, she waved her wand and Remus was now levetating, being controlled by the golden haired blonde witch, Tonks just stood there, covered in Remus' blood. She sat down in the waiting room area, where many wizards and witches she knew was either bandaged up or were waiting to be seen to. All of today was too much for Tonks, why had the death eaters wanted to bombard the ministry today? Of all days? Then a thought entered her mind, if all of the aurors where there in the ministry, then who could stop Voldermort entering Hogwarts.

Tonks jumped up and ran towards a fire, pinched some floo powder and said, in a panicky voice 'Hogwarts'. She felt that familiar lurching feeling from her stomach. She landed with an "oomph" in Dumbledores office, he wasn't there. Then she heard a scream coming from outside. 'C'mon Fawkes' the bird flew after Tonks, out the wooden door and the stairs and into the crowded corridor. First years were screaming or hiding behind older students there was only a couple of death eaters there, Lucius and Bellatrix was torturing some children no doubt they were muggleborns. She pointed her wand i'Expelliarmus'./i She ran down a couple of staircases to come face to face with the scene before her, Voldermort and Harry were dueling. There seemed to be a slight poem being sung and it was relaxing Harry. Tonks tried to listen to it...

_All is stripped from them.  
Their homes,  
Their family and friends,  
Their confidence roams,  
And their hope lingers on._

_They lie,  
And they cheat.  
They scream,  
And they beat.  
But their love lingers on._

_Looking towards the back,  
They all turn and stare.  
They don't even try.  
Even if they dared to care,  
Their silence lingers on._

The beam of golden light was getting closer to the ground Tonks looked around, no-one was there what happened if she broke the connection with a spell? No that wouldn't work because both Harry and Voldermort would die. She turned around and saw Dumbledore watching the little battle gravely. He looked down upon her and she felt like she was at school again. 'Why are you here, no aurors were managed to be contacted' he said, he didn't get a reply for the connection had gotten heavy and communicated with the hard floor. The room was filled with a blinding light, Tonks stumbled over and her head connected with the cold step...

Tonks woke up slightly confused, her vision was blurry, she blinked a couple of times to get rid of it. 'She's awake Dumbldore' said a female, she saw two standing bodies, both greying. Obviously she was still at Hogwarts. 'Ah, Tonks your awake' the old man said, he looked very grave, and the part of his cheeks you could see were stained with tears. 'I am afraid that Harry died tonight' he said, sitting down in the chair next to her, she gasped. 'Oh Albus, im sorry' she said, the man nodded. 'Its ok, he died shortly after Voldermort'. Tonks felt her heart well up with joy but then guilt as she thought of Harry but of course someone had to interupt her thoughts.

'Im sorry to annouce also that Remus died today, shortly after you joined us actually, im sorry Tonks he said goodbye and thankyou, the spell was a difficult one to solve it was the "Laedo Ledo" spell. You know as well as i do Tonks that it creates a deadly wound not even i could have survived that'. Dumbledore left the room, he always seemed to be able to hide his emotions so well. Tonks felt like her heart had bolted up to her throat, enclosing the air hole so she couldn't breath. Silent tears ran down her cheek as she tried to recolect herself.

'Miss Tonks i think you can go now' said Madam Pomphrey, tonks stared blankly at the window staring out into the deep blue sky. She was thinking about that tune, that poem...

_Looking towards the back,  
They all turn and stare.  
They don't even try.  
Even if they dared to care,  
Their silence lingers on...._

Fini


End file.
